CinderHaruhi
by chococrepes
Summary: Join Haruhi and the rest of the host club as they try to act out the classical favorite, Cinderella.


CinderHaruhi

A/N: Haruka here! Taking a small break from my Namine x Roxas fanfics and taking a shot at an Ouran fanfic. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Cinderella, or any of that good stuff.

* * *

This story focuses on a young girl by the name of Fujioka Haruhi. She was born into a loving family consisting of her mother and father.

Later though, when she was about 6 or 7, her mother died of an unknown disease. Both father and daughter were devastated by the loss. Haruhi ended up doing the daily chores her mother would've usually done and her father took upon the habit of cross-dressing. Despite her father's bad habit, he ended up remarrying.

Haruhi was now living in a family consisting of her father, her stepmother, stepsister, and stepbrother.

If you think this was going to be a happy family, think again. When Haruhi's dad heard about a position of being a hostess at the most extravagant bar in the kingdom, he did not hesitate to take the position. But, because of the job, he would have to leave his family. Haruhi gave him her permission and he was off. What Haruhi did not know that with her father gone, there would be no protection from her stepfamily.

Haruhi's stepmother, Kyouya constantly made her do the cooking and cleaning, day and night. Her stepsister Renge was always forcing her to do her laundry and things she was too lazy to do. While her stepbrother, Mitsukuni a.k.a. Honey was not particularly mean, unless you woke him up, always asked her to make cakes and candies for him. As you could see, Haruhi was always very busy.

Because of the constant chores, she was not able to get out and make any friends, unless you counted the twin mice that lived in her room, Hikaru and Kaoru.

During the evenings, she spent most of her time by the dying flames of the fireplace before bed. Her stepsister seeing Haruhi by the cinders one night dubbed her the nickname of CinderHaruhi.

Now is where the story starts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Haruhi woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

"Haruhi, time to wake up!" squeaked the twin mice.

Haruhi arose from her bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked down at the two identical mice. "Good morning, Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Time to get up and do chores for your magistrate stepmother." Said Hikaru.

"Don't forget your otaku stepsister and loli-shota stepbrother." Said Kaoru.

"That's right, I have to clean the house this morning." Said Haruhi. "What a pain." She got out of bed and got ready.

After preparations, she headed downstairs into the kitchen. She quickly began to make the cakes. While waiting for the cakes to finish baking, she started to work on Renge's laundry. After she got the laundry started, she went to see her stepmother off.

"Haruhi, remember to clean the entire house! This will be added to the 8 million-yen debt you owe for breaking that vase the other day. I'm off." Haruhi bid her stepmother off and continued to go about her chores. First was to deliver Renge's laundry to her.

Haruhi knocked on her door. "Renge, I have your laundry."

"Come in." Haruhi opened the door to reveal an empty room.

"Renge?"

-high power motor- "Ohohohohohohoho, Ohohohohohohoho, Ohohohohohohoho! Oho!" Haruhi stood there in disbelief. "Ah, CinderHaruhi! My laundry is done, I presume?"

"Yes. Here you go." She handed her the basket.

"Why, thank you." Renge gave her back the basket. "Now you can go and iron them too."

"Yes, Renge."

Haruhi left the room and headed to the kitchen. She placed the basket on the counter and went to take the cakes out of the oven. She arranged them neatly on the tray and headed to Honey's room.

She opened the door to find Honey still sleeping.

"Honey, wake up." No response. She went up to him and started to shake him. In a few seconds, he rose from his covers slowly.

"I'm still sleepy!" he said in a low, scary voice.

"I-I have your cakes for you!" Haruhi said nervously.

"Why didn't you say so Haru-chan?" Honey perked up immediately and grabbed some cakes. "Delicious! Haru-chan, I need you to give Bun-Bun a bath today." He held up a pink bunny.

"Right, right." She took the stuffed animal and made her way back to the laundry room.

While she let Bun-Bun soak in a wash basin, she started to iron Renge's laundry. After finishing with the troublesome chores, she took Bun-Bun out to dry.

While hanging Bun-Bun on the clothesline, she was approached by a tall man. He had black hair and was carrying a postal bag.

"Ahh, its Mori the mailman." Said Haruhi. "What do you have for us today?"

Mori said nothing and handed Haruhi a letter. He left without saying a word. Haruhi was about to open the letter, until Renge stormed out of the house wondering where her clothes were.

"Haruhi, I need my Sailor Moon cosplay outfit!" she noticed Haruhi with the letter in hand. "What's that?"

"A letter. It's addressed to all of us." Renge snatched it immediately and ripped it open to read. Her eyes were darting back and forth. "Oh my gosh! We've been invited to the palace for a grand ball! And it's to decide who the prince will marry!"

"That means I won't be going, correct?" questioned Haruhi.

"That's right. Stay here and dust my anime figurines for me!" Renge danced off into the house forgetting about her costume.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the palace… 

A tall blonde walked through magnificent looking hallways and stopped at two grand doors. He knocked on it.

"Come in." said a voice from within. He pushed open the door. No one was in sight.

-high power motor- "Ohohohohohohoho, Ohohohohohohoho, Ohohohohohohoho! Oho!"

"Queen Renge, what is the meaning of this?" shouted the blonde.

"Ah, Prince Tamaki." Please ignore the fact that Renge is the stepsister and the queen. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"This letter saying there's to be a grand ball in honor of finding a wife for me?"

"Well, it's about time you got married." Renge did her signature laugh. "This ball will be a perfect chance to find a candidate."

"But I'm too young and handsome to get married." Complained Tamaki.

"Quiet you fake prince!" Renge's words made lighting strike Tamaki. "There will be ball whether you like it or not."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Haruhi had just finished cleaning the house and was now trudging to her room. When she entered, the twins greeted her.

"Haruhi, we heard the otaku talk about a ball!" said Hikaru.

"Therefore we prepared dresses for you." said Kaoru. Behind them were many mannequins each adorning a dress. The only problem, they were all mouse-sized.

"They're a bit small." Haruhi pointed out.

"Well, what do you expect?" the twins said in unison.

"Milord, why are we mice again?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, we wanted to be the prince." Complained Hikaru. Tamaki popped into the scene.

"Stick to the script! Besides, you two aren't princely enough! On with the story!" he disappeared on the spot.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, at least you two had nice thoughts in your mind for once. Besides, I wouldn't be allowed to go anyway." Haruhi went and lay on her bed for a quick rest. Kyouya coming home interrupted that.

Haruhi went downstairs to greet her stepmother.

"Haruhi, hurry and get our gowns ready." Commanded Kyouya.

"Why?" she dared to question.

"Because the ball is tonight. Hurry!"

Haruhi hurried to prepare her stepmother and stepsisters dress. When she went to give it to them, she saw Honey was with them.

"Honey, why are you going too? It's to find the prince a wife, right?"

"Yes, but a ball is bound to have tons of delicious cakes. Take care of Bun-Bun for me." The trio left.

Haruhi was bored, so she stepped into the backyard. She sat on one of the benches that were conveniently placed outside.

She let out a sigh for no particular reason. Following that, she saw two people emerge from thin air.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" life-size, human versions of her mice friends appeared.

"We're your fairy godtwins!" they said in unison. "We know you want to go to the ball. So here we are." Once again, Tamaki appeared on the spot.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing! That's not part of the story! Follow it!"

"But the story says we get turned into horses! We don't want that."

"I don't care. Okay, pretend this never happened and start from the top." Tamaki and the twins vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Haruhi had to go back to sighing for no particular reason. Then, like before, she saw one person emerge from thin air.

He was tall, had black hair, and wore a blue robe. He looked awfully familiar to Haruhi.

"Mori! You're supposed to be the mailman!"

"I'm your fairy godmother too." he merely said. Haruhi was shocked since that was the first time she heard him talk. She then noticed he still had a mailbag with him.

He pulled out a kendo sword from it and lightly tapped her head. Haruhi's commoner outfit was instantly changed to a beautiful, pink dress and her hair grew out.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"The ball." Mori merely said.

"Oh. But how am I going to get there?" Mori pointed his kendo sword over at the road. Instantly an ootoro carriage appeared.

"What the heck!" shouted Haruhi. She then noticed twin horses pulling the carriage. "So they did get turned into horses."

"Get in." Mori instructed. Haruhi looked at the sushi carriage. She'd rather eat it then ride in it. She merely followed instructions and got in. before she was inside completely, Mori pulled her back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow's mail." He handed her several letters.

"Uh, thanks."

"Be back before midnight."

"Okay." Haruhi got in and headed towards the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The prince was waiting for the maidens to appear. When they did, the ball began. He danced with girl after girl, occasionally talking to them. Eventually, he got bored of the dancing and headed over to the buffet. There he saw a guy eating all the cakes.

He left him in peace and headed outside. He sat on the benches.

"Excuse me, is this the entrance to the ball?" Tamaki looked up to see a girl with medium-length, brown hair wearing a pink dress.

"Uh, it is." He said in astonishment at the girl.

"Are you the prince?" she asked.

"Why, yes I am."

"Nice to meet you." she said this with a sincere smile.

Tamaki instantly hugged her and swung her around. "Haruhi, that look on your face was so cute! Good, good, Very Good!"

"Tamaki-Sempai, stick to the story." Haruhi managed to say.

"Right. Sorry! Princess, may I have this dance?" he made a low bow.

"Not really." Haruhi walked past the frozen prince into the great hall.

Throughout the whole night, prince Tamaki tried to get a dance with the mysterious girl, but was rejected every time.

Haruhi noticed midnight nearing and was about to take off, but once again, Tamaki tried to ask her for another dance.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be leaving." She headed down the steps and rushed home.

Tamaki stood there watching her run off. He then noticed something on the steps. He went over and picked up a glass slipper. (Haruhi: I was wearing glass slippers?)

"Ahh, with this I can find the girl." Said Tamaki. "Then she will fall for me! The search begins tomorrow!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day…

Haruhi was in her room, looking at the glass slipper.

"Why don't you just throw it away." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah, it's useless without the other shoe." Said Kaoru.

"But it's such a waste of a nice thing." Said Haruhi. She sighed. "Oh well. Gotta go and finish my chores."

She headed downstairs to get do her chores. She then heard a knock on the door. She went to go and answer it. Opening the door, she revealed the prince standing at the door, holding a glass slipper on a pillow.

"Excuse me miss, does this belong to anyone of this household?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's mine. I was wondering where it went." Haruhi took it off the pillow. "Thank you." she shut the door on Tamaki.

"Okaa-san! Haruhi isn't doing the part right!" complained Tamaki. Kyouya popped into the scene.

"That's what you get for casting Haruhi as Cinderella." He said. "Are we done with this play yet?"

"Not until Haruhi and I live happily ever after!" complained Tamaki.

"Milord, Honey-Sempai is getting tired. You know what that means." The entire host club looked over at the small boy. He was rubbing his eyes.

"I'm getting sleepy!" he said in the familiar, low, scary voice.

"Right, the play is over." Announced Tamaki. "The end!"

"Is this really a way to end a story?" asked Haruhi.

The End


End file.
